iLove my Sam
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Who would have thought that Sam could be so cute and polite? Sam acts different when it's just her and Carly... Cam CarlyXSam


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... although itd be sooo awesome to have my own personal Sam ;)**

She groaned under me as I rubbed her hips. I loved how she did things so unexpectedly like this. Sam always surprised me. She so tough, she never shows weakness and is always the boss... well always except when she's with me. Like when we are with Freddie and she starts to say somthing mean, and I give her a look and she instantly stops,even if she's in the middle of a sentance.

Or when she was switching her detention on the school computer and I pulled her by the hair and she followed me. Well that one may have been because she liked my actions... it either hurt or turned her on, or possibly both. I'll have to aske her later. What surprises me is that she's such a dominant person, yet she crumbles as soon as I touch her. I kiss her and she lets out the cutest whimper. She doesn't even resist when I fall ontop of her on the couch. She always looked like the type of person who would be on top to me...

She's always so fragile when it's just me and her. She won't make a move at all. I slid closer to her earlier and she just gulped and tried to pretend she didn't notice. She even asked if it was okay that she had her hands on my back when I kissed her. And when I pushed her down and bit her lip she didn't dare to stick her tongue in my mouth untill I initiated it. Who would have thought that Sam could be so cute and polite?

I grabbed Sam's hands and smirked as she watched me, thinking that I was going to remove them from my lower back. She looked like she was scared that I didn't want her touching me, but her eyes got wide when I slid them down even further and placed them on my butt. "Carly Shay..." She whispered, at first she sounded serious and then she smiled her trademark charming smile and leaned in to kiss me. I met her halfway and she did that adorable whimper as I licked her lip and she opened her mouth.

Our tongues battled, but it was more like a friendly handshake, they we extremely slowy touching eachother, like she just wanted to savior and memorize the taste of my mouth... but the truth is I wanted to do the same to hers. Sam tasted so good, strange, but good. She always tasted sugary. Right now she tasted like sourpatch kids and whatever kind of soda that I'm sure she drank before showing up. I told her not to drink soda because it's bad for her and so she drinks it when I'm not around and she doesn't know that I know about it.

So I guess she's not completely whipped if she does that. She's so cute when she's being rebellious. I yell at her, sure, but at the same time it's almost impossible not to smile because of her naughty little grin that she does. It's adorable and at the same time it makes me just wanna jump her and do things that people think Carly Shay would never do. I wonder how Sam is able to restrain herself and let me be dominant like this... Is she just nervouse? Or is she scared?

I'm thinking to myself as we continue to kiss eachother slowly and Sam withdraws her tonuge without warning and kisses me on the lips before we both open our eyes and look at eachother. She slowly moves her hand and tucks a strand of hair behing my ear and then traces the side of my face and my jawline with her finger. She lingers at my collarbone as if she was thinking. Who knew that Sam could be this gentle? I'm waiting for her to shove me off of her and yell "HA! I fooled you!" but she doesn't, she just stares and then her eyes meet mine and her lips form a smirk.

She gulps and hesitantly lifts her head up and places a tiny kiss on my neck and then lays her head back down where it was before. Thats my Sam. At least she made a tiny move... I think. I dip my neck down to kiss her again and she starts to rub my back through my shirt. It feels good, she's never done that before, she's usually to scared to move at all. Maybe after the countless number of times that I kissed her without warning and pinned her to my couch, she's finally getting comfortable with me, maybe she was waiting to be herself.

"Mmmm Sam." I mumble against her lips and feel her smirk against mine. I giggled and moved my heated kisses toward a new assault on her neck and then had an idea. I slid my hand a little under the hem of her shirt and sucked on an area of skin. She sucked in air and arched her back. She copied me, only instead of just putting her hands a little in my shirt she put them in and raked her nails gently across my back. God, who knew she could be so... I have no clue how to find the right word to describe it but I'm sure that if I knew the word and tried to say it outloud it's come out as a moan.

She's never made me this hot before... and ofcourse my hips grounded themselves against hers without me thinking and both of us moaned at the same time. Then I completely stopped everything I was doing when she surprised me and her hand landed on the clasp of my bra. "S-Sam?" I studdered and she raised an eyebrow instead of asking what I wanted. "I... uh, wow, how come ur so brave all of a sudden?" I squeaked out, hardly able to talk.

"I don't know, I just... figured it was time to... well in guy terms it's time to..." She struggled with the words and then avoided my eyes."It's time for me to take a chance and grow some balls. Freddie said that if I don't make a move you're gonna break up with me." She mumbled."I wouldn't do that, I love you Sam, and I do want you to make a move and be comfortable, I just want you to do it when your ready." I explained and she examined my face and thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "I'm ready if you're ready." She concluded and I smiled.

I kissed her gently and she smirked. "I'm not ready for us to get caught doing it on the couch for the first time yet though, so why don't we go to your room Carls?" She asked and we both grabbed eachothers hands and she led the way there. That's my charming Sam...


End file.
